BioShock Removed Content
Before its final version, BioShock was submitted with numerous ideas from its developers, 2K Games. This article's purpose is to reveal all recorded content that did not make it to the game, or that was modified beforehand. However, since the following elements were removed or unused on purpose from the final version of the game, they should not be freely considered canon to the game's history nor as an actual part of its universe. Mechanics and Gameplay Elements Unused Fog Mechanic In Bioshock, a feature originally existed that would change the fog levels depending on the elevation of the player, this was eventually scrapped and used in the tree-killing scene in Arcadia. Levels Welcome Center Kashmir Restaurant The Restaurant has a Blocked door leading to the Footlight Theater that was supposed to have a lot more bodies than the two we see in the game in front of the door, resembling everyone trying to get out at the same time and trampling each other during the attack on new year's eve of 1959.http://blog.idlethumbs.net/post/27396207969/bioshock-commentary-with-jp-lebreton BioShock commentary with Jean-Paul LeBreton Footlight Theater This was the place where the player would originally get the Revolver, from the Thuggish Splicer attacked by the Big Daddy, but was moved to the Kashmir Restaurant's entrance so the player would get a gun earlier. Medical Pavilion Early promotional images of the Medical Pavilion show it being full of make shift barricades and barbed wire, making it appear much more like a literal war zone. The Pavilion's Metro Station was also originally located in a seperate building and connected to the medical center via glass tunnel. Fort Frolic Rapture Zoo The Rapture Zoo was an area that was intended to be included in BioShock as a part of Fort Frolic. Multiple interviews with developers of the game mention that this was a level that was ultimately cut fairly far along in the design process due to time constraints, and they indicate that it was one of the things they most regretted having to cut. The only known piece of information about this level is that it would have featured an elephant. Characters Julie Langford Julie Langford was originally supposed to be a male: Holden Langford, but it was cut far in the progress. Ken Levine stated that they didn't have many female characters in the game, and so they made the change. The only reference to this in-game is a mistake made by the developers: if the player looks at the sign in the reception area at the entrance to Langford Research Laboratories in Arcadia, the subtitled text will read "Professor Holden Langford Research Laboratories." Enemies The Gatherer Before the Little Sisters were chosen to be the ADAM producers and gatherers in Rapture, many other designs were talked about and drawn up. The first idea was for the actual Sea Slugs themselves to be the gatherers, however this idea was scrapped as the player would not feel empathy for the slugs. Other designs included frogs, chipmunks, and even a crippled dog. The idea of using little girls was picked because the player would easily feel sorry for them and want to save them, making harvesting a much tougher choice. Slow Pro The Slow Pro, dubbed "SlowProFum" or "Slow Pro FUM" by the development team, was a model of Big Daddy cut from BioShock. Standing for "slow-moving, projectile-shooting, f'ed-up-melee", this Big Daddy was intended as a slow, ranged type that would center itself and kneel to fire a heavy projectile at enemies via a large arm-mounted cannon. Aggressors During the early stages of BioShock's ''development, the game's main enemies, who at this point were called Aggressors, had purposefully mutated themselves in order to be able to utilize better weapons and become stronger foes. As their concepts developed, the team decided that the enemies became creepier as they became more human. Eventually this realization, along with the change in Rapture's design and purpose, lead to the Splicers we see in the final game. Stitchy ''To be added Yam Hand To be added Missing Link To be added Hooker The "Hooker" is an early character model for the Spider Splicer that was created before enemies for BioShock was determined. The model is a bald female with hooks attached to her arms and legs, giving her the ability to climb on walls and sealing. She was eventuality developed in to the Baby Jane splicer model. Unnamed Grenadier Splicer To be added Though removed from the final game, All Agrressor models appear as Statues in BioShock Ultimate Rapture Edition, in the Museum of Orphaned Concepts. Splicer Models Ducky Concept art reveals that various types of headgear were considered for the Splicer model Ducky. In addition to the waterproof hood that all Ducky Splicers wear, a peaked police cap, a brodie-style helmet listed as "riot gear helmet," a pair of goggles, and a firefighter's hat were proposed. The latter headpiece also suggests that Ducky might've had a fireman orange colored uniform could've expanded Ducky's range of duties to that of a firefighter. Ultimately, only the police officer's hat made it past the drawing board. Mommy DearistThe art book in the BioShock iOS app Concept art from BioShock: Breaking the Mold reveals an illustration of a unique female Splicer that does not appear in the final game. She wears a light-teal colored dress accessorized with single orange glove, ascot, and fascinator. Nothing is known about the character since it was never made, but the design of her dress was used for the many female corpses seen in the game. Although she doesn't appear in the game, various parts of her design have parallels with the appearance of other Splicers: Lady Smith has a similar 1940s hairstyle and silhouette, one of Toasty's eyes is covered with a heavy guaze bandage, and Baby Jane wears a dress with a dramatically torn hemline. It is perhaps because of these multiple comparable designs between her and other Splicers that this model never made it past the drawing board. Items Med Hypo This item was cut at late development but it only appears in audio dairy "Big Night Out" and yet still in game files and only through console commands. However, the Health Hypo was an item of the System Shock game series, and its associated sound has been reused for the EVE Hypo injection sound. Gene Tonics Organic Pockets Organic Pockets was a Gene Tonic that was removed from the final version of the game. It allowed the player to have double the normal capacity for First Aid Kits, and EVE Hypos. This tonic was ultimately removed from the game prior to release, but still can be enabled on the PC version with modification. Shutdown Expert Shutdown Expert was a Gene Tonic in BioShock that was removed from the final version of the game. The tonic would have changed the amount of time that Security Cameras and Turrets stay hacked. Since Security Devices in the final game stay hacked permanently, this tonic was dropped. However, it can still be enabled in the PC version of the game through modification, although it will not give any effects. Plasmids Aggressor Irritant Aggressor Irritant is a Plasmid that existed in an early video of BioShock, narrated by Ken Levine, but was ultimately removed from the game. This Plasmid is similar in functions to Enrage and Security Bullseye, but different in that when used on an enemy, it would have caused everyone in the area to attack them. Parasitic Healing Parasitic Healing was cut in late development of the game. The Plasmid would have fired an energy bolt at enemies, damaging them and healing the player. As with most other Plasmids, Parasitic Healing would have had three levels of advancement. In addition, certain Spider Splicer variants would have been able to use this Plasmid. These enemies would have appeared in multiple levels, including Point Prometheus and the Proving Grounds, and would have looked the same as regular Spider Splicers. Sanctuary This Plasmid was cut in early development. It was to create a bubble to protect the player, intended to be used while hacking, as initially the game did not pause during this time. Speed Booster This Plasmid was cut during early development, and only appeared in the first demo. BioShock 2 Multiplayer's Aero Dash has similar functions. Telekinesis 2 The Telekinesis Plasmid where to have a upgraded version of the Plasmid named Telekinesis 2 that was supposed to cause more damage. The sales pitch was: "Mind over matter has never been better, with new, improved Telekinesis! PULLS an object to you, then THROWS it with IMMENSE FORCE." The plasmid is featured in BioShock 2. Teleportation This Plasmid was cut at late development due its bugged/glitched effects in-game and it gave the player the ability to skip important story events. But it still appears in an in-game advertisement. In BioShock 2, the Plasmid shows up as an Easter Egg. Audio Diaries *Brigid Tenenbaum - Gatherer's Flu *J.S. Steinman - Why Two *Peach Wilkins - Prison Code *Peach Wilkins - Smuggling is a Crime *Yi Suchong - Little Sisters and Corpses Public Address Announcements *Andrew Ryan - Congregations See Also *Museum of Orphaned Concepts References Category:BioShock Removed Content Category:Removed Content